


St. Patrick's Day double story feature

by Hannabeth8



Series: Seahorse Blood Saga: Daughters of Baker Street [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Bullying, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Out of Character, St. Patrick's Day, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a little something I'm making since it's St Patrick's Day today, both stories won't be too long and will mostly have a few characters.</p><p>The first one is about Becky Moran, the daughter of Jim Moriarty and Sebastian Moran, who are in hiding in a small house off the coast of Ireland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the Emerald Child

**Author's Note:**

> There will be some OOC moments. 
> 
> I only own the OC's, the rest belong to their respected owners.

It was a foggy spring evening off the coasts of Ireland not far from Dublin, Jim Moriarty and his lover Sebastian Moran were in hiding in a small house with their 4 year old daughter Becky.

"It's St Patrick's Day today Sebby." 

"Yes it is, how long will we be hiding here?" 

"Until it's safe to return to England." 

Soon there was an awkward silence in the room.

"Where's Becky?" 

"She's sitting by the cliffs." 

Jim then walked towards the window where he saw Becky sitting on the grass looking out towards Wales and England, while wearing a green jumper with a hole on the sleeve that shows the dark emerald seahorse mark that's on her arm, and black jeans.

Jim then decided to have a conversation with Becky.

"Is it alright if I join you?" 

"Sure, pama I was wondering something.

"Sure what's that? 

"Why is it we live far from Dublin or anywhere else?" 

"Well the past of your father and I has caught up with us, and for both our sake and yours; we hid far from everyone." 

Jim then picked a shamrock and tied it on Becky's hair.

"I still remember the day you were born, your eyes were as brown as the earth, and your hair so dark that light couldn't escape it." 

"So I guess I look a lot like you." 

"Yep, but you also had your fathers sight and sense of stealth." 

Soon there was just a small moment of silence.

"The fog looks really beautiful today." 

"Is it okay if I join you two?" 

"Sure." 

Soon all three sat by the coast, watching the waves of the Atlantic crashing against the rocks.

"Happy St Patrick's Day pama." 

"Happy St Patrick's Day my precious Irish rose."

"Happy St Patrick's Day dad." 

"Happy St Patrick's Day sweetie." 

They later headed back inside, where Jim placed Becky to bed and. later went to sit in the living room where Sebastian was.

"Are you still worried about being found aren't you?" 

"Yes, but for a completely different reason; I don't want them to take away Becky from me." 

"Don't worry, I'm sure that soon enough; all of this will soon blow over."

"I hope you're right Sebby, not only for us but for our daughter." 

They then held on to each other as they were hoping and praying for brighter days.


	2. The shamrock rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on Olivia Moriarty, the daughter of Jim and Sherlock. This is just simply about Olivia talking to her pama about the still on going prejudice against the Irish and how it affects her (I'll maybe go into more detail in a future story.)This takes place a year before the first chapter.

Sherlock and his three daughters Lucy, Johanna, and Olivia were the only ones in 221 Baker Street since John was celebrating St Patrick's day with some friends, while Sherlock decided to stay home for the night.

Soon the youngest daughter 5 year old Olivia walked up to Sherlock, who was reading a book.

 

"Pama, I want to ask you something if that's okay?" 

 

"Sure Olivia, what is it?"

 

"I was wondering, do you still love me even though I'm half Irish?" 

 

"Of course I do, why would you ask?" 

 

"It's just that I think some people don't like me because I'm half Irish." 

 

"What people are you talking about? 

 

"Some people in town would whisper things behind my back and look at me with hateful looks as I walk by, and some of the kids at school would tease me and call me a Paddy before pushing me into the ground."

 

"Have you tried telling a teacher?" 

 

"I did, but so far, they didn't do anything." 

 

"I'll talk to the school tomorrow, and there's also one thing I want to tell you." 

 

"What's that, pama?" 

 

"I wanted to tell you that no matter what, you're father and I still love you; because you're a kind and loving girl who often finds the light in even the darkest moments." 

"Thanks pama." 

Sherlock then place a Rose hair clip that had two shamrocks on each side, that went with her rose and shamrock charm bracelet she had ever since she was a baby.

Soon Olivia started to get sleepy, and Sherlock then carried a now sleeping Olivia to her room and gently placed her on her bed.

Then a moment later, there was a knock on the door.

Sherlock went to answer it and it was Jim.

"Hello Sherlock, I stopped by to say goodbye since I'll be hiding in Ireland."

"Why would you be running off to Ireland?" 

"Mostly for Becky's safety, I also wanted to give Olivia this letter which must not be opened until she's 17." 

"Okay, would you like to say good bye to her?" Sherlock asked

"No, she'll just be a reminder of that night.  
I really am sorry about that night." Jim said.

"We all make mistakes, even the best of us; besides, It was sort of a blessing in disguise." Sherlock said.

"Well good bye Sherlock, until we meet again." Jim said after lightly kissing Sherlock on the hand.

"Fare well Jim."

After Jim left, Sherlock walked back into Olivia's room with his violin and started playing Danny Boy.

He still remember singing it to Olivia when she was a baby as a lullaby.

John soon got back from the pub, and can overhear Danny Boy on the Violin and decided to sit next to Sherlock while he listening to the beautiful music.

After he finished the song, they decided to finally head to bed and go to sleep for the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those not on the know, paddy is pretty much the Irish equivalent of the N-word (mainly used in Britain. According to some research.)
> 
> Also I am in no way shape or form, prejudice towards the Irish. 
> 
> With the motif of the Rose and Shamrock symbolizes her Irish/English heritage (the rose being the symbol of England and the Shamrock being the symbol of Ireland.)


End file.
